1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known in which the shape of a sealing material which contains phosphor and seals a light-emitting element is controlled so as to prevent unevenness in emission color (see e.g. JP-A-2012-39000 and JP-A-2010-62286).
The light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2012-39000 is configured such that the shape of the sealing material is controlled so as to match the light distribution of the light-emitting element to the light distribution of the phosphor to prevent the unevenness.
The light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2010-62286 is configured such that the sealing material is thick where the light emission intensity of the light-emitting element is high and thin where the light emission intensity of the light-emitting element is low, thereby preventing the unevenness.